Heatwave
Category:RoyalPharodox172 Category:Royal's Skylanders Category:Royal's Fire Skylanders Category:Royal's Original Ten Category:Skylanders Category:Characters Category:Skylanders: Imaginarium Category:Core Category:Cores Category:Fire Category:Fire Skylanders Category:Fire Cores Category:Core Skylanders Heatwave, an enflamed humanoid, is a new Core Skylander introduced in Skylanders: Imaginarium. He is of the Fire element. Background Personality With a brave heart and a burning soul, Heatwave is widely known as one of the most daring Skylanders to walk the Imaginarium. Sometimes, he can get out of hand with his fiery attacks, and end up setting an entire building on fire when in battle. Nonetheless, he never backs down from a fight! Biography Born into the sport of racing, Heatwave's dream was to compete and win the Skylands Racing Olympics. During his days as a child, he would run every track course in his school in an attempt to try to improve his speed. In doing so, he would always outrun his opponents in friendly races. One day, though, when Heatwave lost a qualifying race that would get him to the Olympics, he went crazy an set himself on fire to try to kill himself. This didn't work, however, and instead made him a lot faster. Knowing that his fire would actually aid him in battle, Heatwave created his own bow and arrow and set out to defeat enemies that would try to attack. When Lucas witnessed a battle that Heatwave had won, he knew that he would be a valuable member of the Skylanders. Heatwave accepted his request and would soon battle alongside Blind Sight, Spy Glass, and Mineral, the only other Skylanders. As time went on, the four would become the best of friends. Story Ever since Heatwave was born, he had always looked up to his father as he was the past winner of the Skylands Racing Olympics. Heatwave couldn't wait to try out for the Olympics. In preparation to run for it, Heatwave would practice running back and forth from the main track course at school, and even raced other people until he proved too fast for anybody. This would soon result in Heatwave winning a tournament that would allow him to qualify for the Olympics. The day of the qualifying race, however, Heatwave met and competed against Flow Motion. Knowing that Heatwave possessed such great speed, Flow Motion decelerated time during the race and crossed the finish line, thwarting his opponent's plan to win the big race. No one (including Heatwave) realized that Flow Motion had cheated to win his race. That night, Heatwave was so upset with himself that he set himself on fire in an attempt to commit suicide. But something strange happened - the fire fused with his heart. This caused Heatwave to possess endless adrenaline and fire, which would cause him to run super fast! Realizing the power that his speed could offer, he set out to join the Skylanders and battle enemies along side them. He even created his own fiery bow and arrow as a weapon. In one of his battles, Heatwave battled a powerful Cyclops ogre that wouldn't seem to be defeated easily. Eventually, the young humanoid proved himself worthy of joining the Skylanders, and the cyclops was actually Lucas testing how courageous Heatwave was. . Gameplay Stats Overall, his stat numbers are incredibly high, with his only average stat being his strength. His leather-like armor allows him to take a bit of damage, his fiery speed allows him to avoid and outrun most enemies. Heatwave's audacity results in his high luck average. Abilities Heatwave's attacks are pretty similar to that of Flameslinger's and Hot Dog's attacks. Similar to Flameslinger, he wields a fiery bow and arrow that he is able to shoot enemies with, and he is also able to leave behind trails of fire. Similar to Hot Dog, Heatwave can ride a huge, fiery wave. Upgrades Quotes * "Blame It On The Flame!" - catchphrase * "The need for speed!" * "Fire it up!" * "Singe, shoot, and burn!" * "Aerodynamic!" * "Woohoo! I'm uncontrollable!" * "Can't defeat the heat!" * "Flame war!" * "Feelin' hot?" * "Whoa!" * "Locked and loaded!" * "The fire unleashed!" - level up * "Unmanageable flame!" - level up * "Flyin' fire!" - bouncing * "Airborn!" - bouncing * "Blazing through!" - gate * "Burning through!" - gate * "My kind of place!" - elemental gate * "The fire burns high!" - stats * "Check out my speed!" - stats * "But I like my leather armor..." - hat * "But my real name suits me!" - nickname * "Too fast for you!" - battle arena - victorious * "Do I get a do-over?" - battle arena - defeated * "Get on my level, Flow Motion!" - battle arena - victorious against Flow Motion * "Too fast for you, Flow Motion?" - battle arena - victorious against Flow Motion * "Your time is up!" - battle arena - victorious against Flow Motion * "I'll always have a burning desire!" - battle arena - lost to Flow Motion * "Fine! You win! No need to rub it in." - battle arena - lost to Flow Motion * "You cheated...again!" - battle arena - lost to Flow Motion Trivia * Heatwave is of Lucas's Original Ten Skylanders, being the fourth Skylander ever to join Lucas's team. * According to the creator, Heatwave serves as a remembrance to the first edition versions of Flameslinger and Hot Dog, since past Skylanders are not able to be transferred into Skylanders: Imaginarium. Heatwave will be one of many Skylanders with this feature. * He, along with Mineral, Blind Sight, and Spy Glass are all best friends. ** Out of the three, Heatwave feels that he has the strongest relationship with Mineral. ** Heatwave is the only one of the four who is not in the game's basic Starter Pack. He is, however, in the Mega Pack for the game, but in a triple pack with Stink Pod and Polar. * Heatwave has been through a few major changes in development. ** His original name was Burn Out. ** His entire moveset was originally copied entirely from Flameslingers, but the creator wanted some originality in his Skylanders. ** His catchphrase was originally "Burn and Learn!". ** In his first backstory, it mentioned that he created Mineral with his fire abilities. ** His early design gave him a more "Chinese-festival-like" look, like Fire Kraken's. * More details in his story were revealed than in his biography. Some details are still excluded out of both his story and his biography. ** This backstory reveals that Flow Motion had existed in Skylands at the time Lucas's Original Eight was being developed. He even had the ability to slow down time when this took place. *** Despite this, Flow Motion never became a Skylander until Lucas was thirteen, three years after Heatwave's story takes place. **** Flow Motion's backstory links back to Heatwave's, and picks up where it left off. ***** Also, it is unclear how Flow Motion could actually cross the finish line before Heatwave did. His power to decelerate time slows down all progress in the entire area, including himself. However, the backstory makes it seem like Flow Motion is the only one unaffected by his own deceleration, and to Heatwave's view, Flow Motion ran twice as fast as he did. Even if time was slowed down, Heatwave still could have won the race before Flow Motion even left the starting line. * Still pertaining to the backstory/story trivia, the story reveals that Lucas has the ability to shapeshift, as he was the ogre that Heatwave was battling. ** In a Skylands interview, Lucas reveals that he was flying over the race between Heatwave and Flow Motion as a bird, and he witnessed Flow Motion slowing down time and winning. He described that all of Skylands was decelerated except for he and Flow Motion. This confirms that Lucas can shapeshift and is immune to Flow Motion's time effects. *** This raises another question about Flow Motion's abilities and how the actions he performed in the backstory aren't exactly accurate with the game itself. In the game, Flow Motion can only slow down all activity within a specific radius, and if upgraded, an entire area. The backstory reveals that Flow Motion slowed down time in all of Skylands. If he could do that, how can he only slow down time in at a specific limit in the game, despite there are no limits in the game? ** At the time Heatwave became a Skylander, Lucas had told him that Flow Motion cheated, and Heatwave had hated the Skylander ever since he found out about his trick. *** As a wry allusion, a glitch can be performed if two Portal Masters played as Heatwave and Flow Motion. Heatwave can damage Flow Motion, even when Player Damage is turned off. His fire arrows seem to deal twice as much damage to him rather than his enemies, and can even kill Flow Motion. This even effects the Enemy Goal, but not the No Lives Lost dare. *** In another allusion, when two Portal Masters play as Heatwave and Flow Motion in an Arena Battle, harsh quotes and insults will be thrown between the two. You can view them in the Quotes section. * The story reveals that Heatwave had known about the Skylanders at the time, making him one of the few Skylanders to know about them prior to becoming one.